Old Friends
by PurdeyChild
Summary: Okay, as always Title Isn't Great, I DO NOT OWN ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS, THE NEW AVENGERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Please R&R :-)
1. Saying Goodbye and Hello

**Authors Note: I wrote this a while ago and wasn't sure to upload it or not, I've always thought this could maybe be possible. Please R &R :-)**

 **April 1980**

Purdey and Steed were standing at the station

"I'll miss you Purdey, and I'm dreadfully sorry I can't stay with you till your train arrives, I'm sure Mike will be here soon" Steed said grabbing Purdeys shoulder

"Steed, you have been so kind to me and I thank you ever so much," she smiled holding back the tears "Where is Gambit anyway?" She looked around the crowded station

"Here I am," Gambit appeared from nowhere holding up a bag of marshmallows "For the journey" he smiled,

"I have to confess something...to Both of you," Steed and Gambit shared a scared/confused look "My name isn't really Purdey, that's what my nickname was when I was a model,... I was a model after I was a ballerina" Steed looked at his pocket watch

"Oh no, I have to go now Purdey," tears started to form in her eyes as she said goodbye to her Co-worker for the last time "I'll think of you often, Do well Purdey and make good choices" He tilted his bowler hat and grinned, Purdey wiped a tear and gave a wave

"Bye Steed," she turned to Gambit who had forgotten her confession "I'll really miss you Gambit, My best friend" she gave him a hug trying her hardest not to cry, although it was difficult for her

"I can't believe this might be the last time I see you Purdey-Girl," he rested his chin on her blonde hair "Here," he put the marshmallows into her handbag as she wiped away more tears "Cigarettes, Purdey, what on earth-"

"It might calm me down," she interrupted and took them out of her bag along with a lighter "Do you want one?" Gambit was shocked he never knew his friend to smoke but took one politely there was a slight pause

"So where will you go?" He looked up at the train departure times

"I have a friend that lives in London but she's in Manchester right now with her husband, she has two kids but she said it wouldn't be a bother, so maybe there" She gave a shrug

"You will take care of yourself, wont you?" Putting the cigarette out on the wall beside him

"Gambit you're behaving like an old mother hen, But I do love you" she giggled and playfully punched him then threw her cigarette

"Knew it," he grabbed her closer and gave her another hug "Don't think I'll get over the fact that this may very well be the last time we see each other" he squeezed her a little while shutting his eyes

"I know, I will telephone you of course," she said still hugging him the speakers shouted

"Train number 48 delayed for another 3 minutes!"

"Damn," she said still holding him "Another 3 full minutes with you" she teased and let go

"It's a dream come true for you" Mike laughed, Purdey just smiled then alertedly said

"Oh No" she looked into Mikes eyes

"What, What is it?"

"You didn't get your five scruffy children" she laughed

"There's still time" he looked at his watch, just then the train arrived and Purdey sighed

"Goodbye Mike Gambit, I'll never ever forget you," she hugged him yet again and he squeezed her backside "Mike Gambit one of these days" more tears were filling her eyes now rolling down her cheek, he wiped them away for her

"No tears, Purdey-Girl, Now as soon as you get off the train Phone me," He wiped a tear from his eye aswell, Purdey didn't say anything because she knew if she were to talk she would start crying so she nodded the next thing she knew her lips were locked with his she closed her eyes, Mike felt one of her tears, everyone was getting on the train "Bye Purdey" she hopped onto the train and gave a wave and blew a kiss

"Bye, Mike," she called as he was walking away "I love you" she said quite enough for only her to hear, Gambit gave a final wave and looked back just to see her face again

"I love you" He whispered and walked out of the station.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

As Purdey came out the taxi and walked upto her friends house there was loud music playing, she took a breath and knocked on the door, nervous to see what her friend was now like

a smallish brunette answered the door with a hippy headband and blindingly colorful clothes

"Pats! Darling come in" She kissed Purdey on both cheeks

"Hello, Eddy" Purdey replied and Eddy took her hand to bring her inside to a crowd of people

"You remember everyone here don't you darling?" Eddy rushed through the living room into the kitchen

"Uhm I think so" Purdey said looking back, her suitcase was standing in the hallway

"Here darling," Eddy pulled a small bag from her pocket "Take one C'mon darling" Eddy gave Purdey a pill from the bag

"oh Eddy, Darling, I don't do that anymore" She told her friend

"Patsy Stone not taking drugs? My God what has that rehab done to you darling?"

"Patsy Stone," she smiled "haven't used that name for years" Eddy handed her a bottle of Vodka

"There she is," Eddy then placed a cigarette into Patsys mouth "Here darling" then she shoved the pills down Patsys throat, she covered her mouth with her hand, Eddy thought she was going to be sick

"Oh God are you alright sweetie?," Eddy put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her friends face "How do you feel?"

Purdey had now gone and her alter ego was appearing; Patsy Stone, after she had swallowed that pill she could hardly remember a thing about being an Avenger or Steed or even Mike Gambit, all she knew was she felt great and wanted to party

"Wow, I'm fantastic Eddy," Patsy inhaled the cigarette and took a swig from the bottle

 **December 1980**

"Merry Christmas Pats," Edina handed Patsy two presents "This was at the door step for you"

"Thanks babe"

"Open mine first, here darling, hurry and open it" Eddy jumped around Patsy like an excited dog, Patsy opened the present to find two diamond ear-rings and a bottle of Chanel NO.5

"Cheers thanks a lot," She hugged her small friend and sneered at the child standing scared in the corner "Purdey?," Patsy said so quietly that nobody had heard her, "Mike" she sobered up slightly and memories of Gambit and Steed started to fill her mind, inside the box was a beautiful pearl necklace

"Is that from your boyfriend" Eddy interrupted Patsys thoughts

"I wish..," Patsy joked, the thought to herself "...He Was"

Mike was staring out the window at Steeds house watching the snow fall to the ground

"Here you are Gambit" Steed handed him a glass of whiskey

"What do you think Purdey's doing?" Mike asked not looking away from the window

"Dunno," Steed took a drink from his whiskey "Perhaps she's skiing with an Italian Male model," he laughed Gambit didn't say anything he didn't even smirk "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah, silly isn't it, I mean I didn't know I liked her that much, Steed I think I was in love with her," he bit his lip. "I'm going to find her"


	2. Reunited

**Authors Note: If you like ths story please R &R it really helps me write :-), Thanks for reading, haha**

 **May 1997**

years have gone by and Mike Gambit hadn't even crossed Purdeys mind

"Lets go sweetie, can't wait to go to Doggys party" Edina called running down the stairs to meet her friend at the bottom

"Have you got any stuff" Patsy asked while pulling out small packets of pills from her bag

"yes, Where did you get all of that darling?" Eddy leaned over trying to see what else was in Patsys bag

"from Stevie down at the bowling alley,"

*Beep Beep*

Patsy took a final look in the mirror before heading out the door, of course her hair was bigger than usual and down, which she wore very rarely. "Right lets go Eddy" she said ruffling her own hair to add volume (not that it was needing any more). Eddy grabbed her handbag that was sitting on the table

"Bye sweetie darlings," Edina called to her children "The old woman will be here in about 10 minutes" She banged the door behind her and made her way to the taxi only to find that Patsy was already giving her phone number to the driver.

The Taxi pulled up to the party and Eddy was already dancing not even at the door yet

"Come on Eds," Patsy lit a cigarette before entering. As Patsy walked into the room everyone turned to look then Eddy came behind her and everyone got back to their own business

"Patsy!" a group of people called, She disappeared in a flash only to leave Eddy alone and confused as to what to do next, a tall man came over and started talking to her

"Drink?" He handed her a bottle of beer

"Thanks" Edina took the beer and started dancing a little

"Mike" he gave her a hand to shake

"Edina" she slapped his hand, more like a high-five than a handshake

"So... Where did your friend get to? He tried looking across the room as he was tall enough to do so

"Patsy? Oh dunno, probably seducing some underage boy" She laughed at her own joke

"Patsy?," he took a sip of beer "Interesting, do you think I'm her type? I don't want to seem pushy or rude but..."

"Darling anyone is her type the woman will sleep with anything and everything" Eddy walked away to leave the man standing alone, Patsy was dancing with a young man when the tall, dark haired gentleman caught her eye, She stopped dancing and tried to find Eddy, She walked around the house for an hour looking for her only to find her sitting in the corner of the kitchen

"Eddy! God I thought I lost you" she helped her friend up

"Did that guy talk to you?" Eddy said slurring her words

"Guy? What guy?" Patsy was confused

"The tall handsome guy with dark hair, he's been eyeing you up all night," Patsy gave her a blank stare "I think his name was Michael, nope Mick... Or was it Mikey"

"Oh Eddy, I'm going for a slash, try and make sense by the time I come back" she rushed off up the stairs and into the bathroom, When she unlocked the door and walked out a hand grabbed her arm, she said nothing but sharply turned her head. She squinted her eyes trying to figure out who this was, she knew his face, how could she forget, Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, Patsy Stone had slipped away and Purdey appeared "Gambit... Is-is that really you?"

"Hello, Purdey-Girl... No wait Patsy" he smiled at her, he finally found her

"Oh Gambit" She threw her arms around him, still holding a bottle of Vodka, she squeezed him tight

"I can't believe I've actually found you," he let out a breath and held her tight "Like your necklace" It was the one she had gotten at Christmas from him

"We've got so much to catch up on, lets go out side" she took his arm and headed down stairs, Edina watched where they were going from the kitchen, She slumped herself down on the nearest chair.

Outside Mike and Patsy sat down on the bench

"So what've you been upto, since 1980" He asked,

"Since 1980 I have been Partying, Shopping and just having a damn good time" she smiled at him and lit a cigarette

"See you've still managed to keep that up," Mike teased "I've missed you," he smirked

"Mike," she looked to the ground "I've changed, I'm not Purdey anymore, My name's Patsy Stone and I'm an alcoholic" she turned back to look at him, he was just staring at her

"You're still as beautiful as you were all those years ago, Your long hair and big blue eyes, can you still do high kicks?"

"Oh God, I honestly don't know, well I mean probably yeah" She shook her head and laughed

"Okay then, try and climb up there and through the bathroom window" he pointed upwards

"£20 I can do it" she stood up and handed him her shoes,

"Okay then" He grabbed the shoes from her hand and off she went up the pipe and in through the window

"You owe me, Gambit, Now it's your turn!" she hopped in the window and locked the bathroom door, next thing she knew Mike was standing behind her with her shoes in one hand and her bag in the other

"You left your bag on the bench" he handed it over to her

"Cheers thanks A lot" she took out a few joints and handed him one "Want some?"

"Purdey-"

"Mike I've changed," she interrupted "just try it... For me" She pouted

"uhm, Okay then... If you're sure" He stuck the joint in his mouth and Patsy Lit it for him

"How's that darling?" She combed her fingers through his hair and they both slumped down onto the floor and smoked some more. Edina was walking up the stair and heard a familiar laugh coming from the bathroom,

"Patsy," she said quietly "Darling," She then shouted "Patsy, Darling" Edina banged on the door

"Eddy?," Patsy opened the bathroom door while still sitting on the floor "This is Mike Gambit" the drugs had gone to her head and she started laughing

"Aw darling, I'll just leave you there then" Eddy shut the door and walked away

In the bathroom Patsy and Mike were in hysterics from all the weed they had smoked, He stopped and stared at her for a whole 2 minutes before she even noticed

"What?" she asked feeling confused, she had only saw this look twice before

"I can't believe that after all these years, you still look... Well as beautiful as always," he tilted his head in admiration "Maybe even slightly prettier, Your hair is more than halfway down your back, you wear make-up, your lips look so soft and blood red and-" He felt her lips on his, he closed his eyes and put his hand behind her head, she placed one hand on his cheek and held the joint with her other one.

"Lets go somewhere a bit more comfortable" she stood up and pulled her skirt down a bit, he took her hand and she led him to the nearest bedroom. When they were inside the bedroom she shut the door and leaned against it and threw what was left of the joint out the window, She walked to the bottom of the bed and started to crawl up to Mike and then placed her head on his stomach, He was very excited he had always wanted her to do this to him

"Why couldn't you have done this back in the 70s?" he put his hand upon her shoulder

"Because back then I was Purdey, Wait" she sat up and looked straight into his eyes "Isn't there a Mrs. Mike Gambit?"

"Purdey, sorry Patsy-" he corrected himself

"Purdey is fine"

"I think you're forgetting you were almost Mrs. Mike Gambit" he took her hand, she didn't say anything just looked at him then to their hands and then back to him, She pounced onto him and started to kiss him while unbuttoning his shirt, he moved her hair out the way and unzipped the back of her dress, finally they were both down to their underwear

"Purdey?," he stopped "Are you sure about this?"

"If I wasn't do you think I'd be sitting here in my underwear?," she reassured him "C'mon" he then pounced on to her knocking her down onto her back and started kissing her again.

Meanwhile Eddy was downstairs with a slice of Pizza in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other whilst talking to an old friend

"Well it was good," Paul answered her last question "Hey heard Lola was engaged"

"Is she?" Eddy replied not having a clue who Lola was, Paul just nodded and took a drink

"So who you seeing these days?" he said only Making coversation

"Oh no one special darling" she winked at him, Paul gave Eddy an awkward smile then walked away, Eddy was beginning to Wonder where her friend was she couldn't Still be with Mike, that's been more than 2 hours, she must like him.

"Wow, Mike," Patsy said inhaling her cigarette while laying on his chest "If I knew you could perform as good as that you might just have gotten it in the 70s" She laughed then Mike kissed her on the head

"Do you think we should maybe go back downstairs?"

"Yeah, I need more stolli," She jumped out of bed and threw her dress back on, as Mike was putting his clothes back on she ran over to the mirror applied more lipstick and ruffled up her hair "C'mon then" she picked up her shoes but didn't put them on, Mike opened the door for her

"I have to make a phone call I'll get you in the kitchen," he kissed her on the forehead and watched her make her way to the staircase, he then placed the phone to his ear "Steed, I've found her" he was so happy.

"Eddy?," Patsy called "Doggy? Where's Eddy?" she asked

"She went home bout 10 minutes ago, she asked me to tell you"

"Alright, Thanks," as Mike came down the stairs with his coat thrown over his shoulder she grabbed him "Lets go to my place, well Eddys but she wont even notice"

"I have a better idea, I'll take you somewhere" he grabbed her waist and walked with her to his car

"haven't saw this car for years," she placed her hand on the roof and he opened the door for her.


End file.
